Meeting Dragoon
by The Receiving end of Sirens
Summary: Lancelot has a run in with an eccentric old warlock...


**Yo. First fanfiction ever. I'm an American; I'm bound to make some mistakes when it comes to some of the UK lingo, so I apologize in advance.**

**Dude, did you know that the guy who plays Lancelot plays the artist, Isaac, from Heroes? I used to watch that show all the time when I was younger, yet I never knew until I started the series over again a couple of weeks ago. I was absolutely amazed. (Lancelot's reincarnation..?) Was this a known fact amongst everyone, and I'm just slow on the uptake?**

**Anyways, I wrote this because I thought that it would be amusing if someone else knew that Dragoon was Merlin.**

**I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

**Meeting Dragoon**

Lancelot took one look at the sour expression on the elderly man's face and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud.

That scraggly beard… Those long ivory tresses…

The noble knight bit down harder.

When he had caught sight of a lanky figure dressed in red passing by through his peripherals, he had immediately pursued, thinking the old man to be an intruder; however, all it took was one look at those familiar cheekbones and eyes, and he knew. It was Merlin.

The old man's intelligent blue eyes caught sight of the poorly hidden mirth and promptly elbowed the brunet man in the stomach as he whisked past. "Come now Lancelot; is it really proper to poke fun at one's elders?"

"Merlin." The knight bit out with a little gasp. The blow hadn't hurt in the slightest; although it did catch him off guard.

"Don't call me that, fool! There may be others lingering about!"

Lancelot paused in his step before raising a skeptical brow. "Then what shall I call you?"

"DRAGOON!"

The brunet allowed himself a small smile; after all, the warlock couldn't see him at the moment. "Very well… Dragoon. Why do you look the way that you do?"

The elderly Merlin came to a halt then swung his head around to glare at the brunet. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, actually." The look did not intimidate the knight in the slightest. If anything, it only added to his amusement over their current situation. Lancelot briefly took the time to scan their surroundings before turning back. "Do you need help?"

"No!" The usually cheerful servant exclaimed, turning his back to Lancelot once more.

"Merl—Dragoon." Lancelot's hand stretched out and caught the stubborn warlock by his arm, briefly marveling at how fragile he felt at this age, before turning the man towards himself. "Won't you please just tell me what is going on? I am your friend, after all."

Merlin was quiet for a good while before he released a heavy sigh. "There just happens to be an object of questionable origin held in the royal vaults. Gaius believes that this object has dangerous magical properties and has sent me to fetch it."

Lancelot nodded in understanding before pausing once more. His brown eyes flickered over Merlin's form briefly. "And the disguise?"

"Magic." The warlock huffed. "It's needed to destroy the object. It's much easier to have Arthur believe that it was stolen from a crafty old warlock. I am to be seen exiting the vaults with the object in hand. Once it's clear, I'll transform back to my original form and return to Gaius."

"Very well," Lancelot nodded. "Then I shall help you. I'll be the one to 'discover' you. When you turn a corner, I'll lead the other guards in the opposite direction."

Merlin frowned for a brief moment before he nodded his assent.

"Good luck then… Dragoon." He didn't bother trying to hide his mirth from his friend.

Merlin sneered, immediately getting into character. "I don't need luck, young man. I have magic." He said, before spinning around with a dramatic swirl of cloth and striding down the hall.

_If that's anything like how Merlin will truly be in the future…_ Lancelot shook his head with a small grin. _I don't think the world will ever be quite ready for him._

**End.**

* * *

**I just wanted to write a scene with Lancelot and Dragoon. I'll admit that it didn't have much of a plot, but it really wasn't meant to have one anyways.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
